Cop Car
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: AU/AH One-shot! Damon is the town bad-boy. It's no surprise that he's in the back of a cop car on a Friday night. But why is the Darling of Mystic Falls, the perfect, straight A's Elena Gilbert, in the back seat with him? And is there more to her than a Family name and a pretty face? He'll soon find out! Based on Keith Urban's song, Cop Car.


**Hey guys! So, while I'm waiting to fall back into my creative patterns with Love in Shackles, I decided to do a little one shot!  
****This is loosely based off of the song Cop Car, by Keith Urban.  
****Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of TVD or the song Cop Car.**

* * *

I closed my eyes as I leaned back against the headrest of the car.  
I should have known better, but as usual, luck wasn't on my side.  
"Hey, kid, we gotta make another stop," the deputy in the front informed me, "Looks like you aren't the only law breaker out tonight."  
I rolled my eyes.  
It was just a little fire...and maybe some underage drinking. These pigs were just bored and had nothing to do with their lives, accept ruin the fun of the town's youth.  
"Yippie," I mocked, as the two officers donned their seatbelts and started the car.  
It had seemed like a good plan for a Friday night.  
A huge bon-fire, lots of chicks, booze, and good music. The perfect high school party.  
Except everything went to hell when these guys showed up.  
All the party-goers took off in different directions when they heard the sirens, and of course, my happy ass was the one that they caught.  
It was Stefan's fault really.  
He had my car.  
So it isn't exactly like I could just race off from the scene of the crime.  
Oh well.  
At least my father would have a reason to be pissed off at me this time.

A few roads and turns later, we had come to a stop.  
"I looked out the window and saw an older man, holding the arm of a girl, who looked rather annoyed.  
The deputies parked and got out of the car, leaving the front door open.  
"What's the problem, Bill?"  
"Caught Miss Gilbert here trespassing."  
The deputy who had been driving eyed her, "You all by yourself tonight, Elena?"  
She eyed him, "No, unfortunately my friend's ran off with the getaway car after we robbed the bank."  
I smirked.  
Elena Gilbert.  
Darling of the town, runner up for Miss Mystic last year, varsity cheerleader, and a member of a founding family.  
What in the hell was she doing out here, giving an officer sass, none the less?  
"Alright," the deputy cuffed her, then came over and opened the door opposite of me, "Take a seat Miss Gilbert, while we discuss the need to call your parents."  
She huffed, but did as he said, sliding in next to me, and the officer turned around, not even bothering to close the door.  
"Oh," she blinked when she saw me, "Hey."  
"Hey."  
"Damon, right?" she asked, her eyes bright.  
I nodded, "That's me."  
She sighed, crossing her legs, "This is ridiculous."  
I smirked, taking a glance at the officers. They were too busy talking to the Bill guy to worry much about us.  
"So, what did her highness do to get thrown into this mess?" I asked, genially curious, "It's not often I'm graced with the company of an honor student back here with me."  
She chuckled, "Back here often, are you?"  
I smiled, "Yeah, it lands on my to-do list occasionally…you?"  
Her brows furrowed, "Well, I was actually here with Matt, my boyfriend, but I didn't know this was private property, and when old man Johnson came out yelling, Matt took off running, completely abandoning me! I didn't want to leave my car, so I got busted."  
"Ah, how rude of him," I pretended to chide, and she shot me a look.  
"It was rude, thank you very much."  
Smirking, I pressed my luck, "So, uh, what were the two of you driving back on private property, all alone, in the middle of the night, for?"  
She blushed a little, "There's supposed to be a waterhole back there, and we were gonna go swimming."  
I raised a brow, "Swimming?"  
She was the one smirking now, "Okay, skinny dipping, but it's practically the same thing!"  
I chuckled, "I never would have imagined Elena Gilbert to have such a wild side."  
She laughed, "Well that's what you get for assuming that all smart girls are perfect angels."  
I raised a brow, but she had me there.

"What did you do, anyway?" She continued, "Why are you back here?"  
"Was at a party, got busted, same old, same old."  
"Ah," she nodded, "Well, to be honest, I was expecting something a little more daring."  
I grinned, "Well, that's what you get for assuming that all bad boys are rebellious."  
She seemed to consider this, "Hmm, you might be right…but it's not like you don't have a reputation."  
I raised my brow, "And what do you know of my reputation? Cheer squad rumors?"  
She blushed a little, "There are those…but I'm pretty sure everyone in town knows who you are. The black sheep of the Salvatore family."  
I fought the urge to roll my eyes again, "Fuck small towns."  
She smirked, "I know the feeling."  
Again, my brow raised, "What? Perfect, little, Elena Gilbert understands a hatred for her community?"  
I probably sounded like a dick, but I had too much alcohol in my system to care.  
"Hey, I probably have it even worse than you, Mister!" she defended.  
I shot her a look of disbelief, "And how do you figure that?

"Look at it this way," she said, turning to face me, "If you screw up, no offense, it doesn't surprise anyone. I've heard enough rumors to know that you aren't new to starting trouble."  
I chuckled, "No not exactly."  
"Alright then," she reasoned, "You mess up, and everyone expects it. Now, if I mess up, hell must have frozen over. It's like no one would know what to do. Can't put a single toe out of line, or the gossip starts. It's stressful!"  
"You are so right," I nodded, "Your life is such a tragedy."  
She giggled, "Oh bite me."

She looked over out the window then, "You think that they are almost finished?"  
I shrugged, "Probably not."  
A devilish grin crossed her features then, "What do you think would happen if we just took off?"  
I laughed, "You mean run from the cops, with cuffed hands?"  
She nodded, "Yeah, why not?! I mean, if the town's going to be talking tomorrow, we might as well give them a good story!"

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face.  
Where had this girl come from?  
It seemed like I had seen her around my entire life, but this was the first real conversation I had actually had with her.  
And she was crazy as hell.  
"You wouldn't make it very far," I reasoned.  
She sighed, almost disappointed, "Well, damn."  
I grinned, "Any other bright ideas?"  
She considered this, "Hmm, maybe."

She lifted her cuffed hands, and turned in the seat, poking her head out he door, "Hey, officer friendly, can I talk to you for a second?"  
One of the men shook their head, then walked over.

"What is it, ma'am?"  
She gave him a thousand watt smile, "I was just wondering how long this was going to take?"  
He blinked, and seemed to gather his thoughts.  
I understood.  
The girl was beautiful when she smiled like that.  
"We'll finish up in a few."

A pouty look came upon her face, and she looked up at him through her lashes, "Well could we please maybe talk this through? I don't see the reason in bothering our parents over one little mistake."

I had no idea how this guy didn't melt into her every request!  
Those eyes of hers were enchanting, and that look on her face had my body stirring, and my eyes roaming down her body.  
Damn, she looked good.  
"Sorry, Elena," the deputy shook his head, "You know how the drill works."  
She began to protest, but he was already walking away.  
Rolling her eyes, she sat back into the seat, "Well I tried."  
I couldn't take my eyes off of her.  
The blue lights flashing from the top of the car was playing colors across her face, and for the first time, I wasn't worried in the least about ending up in jail for the night.  
Not if she was right there with me.  
"Yeah, no idea why he didn't fall for that," I told her, and she smirked.

"Are you mocking me, Damon?"  
I shrugged, "Take it however you want to, honey."

A smile played on her lips as she turned her vision forward.  
"Well, I guess this experience could have been worse."  
I faked a gasp, "Was that a compliment?"  
She chuckled, "Take it however you want to, honey."  
I smirked, "Okay, now that was mockery!"  
"Don't dish it, if you can't take it," she warned, and I had no answer.  
This girl was totally putting me in my place.  
And she looked completely innocent while doing it.  
Fuck me, I was a goner for those doe eyes.

She winked at me, before leaning out the door again, "Officer friendly, we're getting a little thirsty back here! Do you think you could hurry?"  
She was ignored, but that didn't discourage her from yelling, "Or maybe if we could stop by the store on the way to the station? I'd kill for some coffee right now!"  
The same deputy looked back at us, annoyed.  
"Hey, do you smoke?" she asked me suddenly.  
"Uh, sometimes."  
She grinned, "Good, because I don't."  
She stuck her head back out the door, "Excuse me sir!"  
The annoyed deputy walked over, "What is it now, Miss Gilbert?!"  
"Do you have a light?" she asked innocently, and I couldn't contain my laughter.  
Rolling his eyes, the deputy slammed her door closed.  
"Huh, I guess that means no," she stated, watching him walk away.

I chuckled, impressed, "I think you pissed him off."  
She seemed pleased, "Good."  
I shook my head, with a grin, and repositioned myself.

Twenty minutes later, we didn't even care that they were taking forever.  
Elena had moved into the middle seat next to me, as we exchanged horror stories.  
"So then we kept doing shots, and I ended up puking all over my dress," she finished, "The most embarrassing moment of my life!"  
I laughed, "That's awesome! So what did your parents say when they found out?"

She shot me a look, "They didn't! But even that's not as bad as what I did to go to Tyler Lockwood's party last summer."  
I raised a brow, ready for another good story.  
Elena was truly an incredible person.  
"So, you know my dad's a doctor, right?"

I nodded, everyone knew Grayson Gilbert.  
"Right, well I wanted to go to the party, so bad, because Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and everyone else was going, but unfortunately, that was my dad's night home, and told me that he didn't think it was a good idea."  
"Let me guess," I interrupted, "You snuck out after he went to bed."  
She blushed, "Worse…I drugged him with some sleeping pills he'd prescribed for my mom."

My brows shot up, "You…wait, you actually drugged your dad?! To go to a party?"  
She giggled, "Not my proudest moment."  
I smirked, "You are officially my idol."  
"Oh god," she laughed, "Well I'm sure you've done things a lot worse than that!"  
I considered this, "Worse than drugging someone? No darling, I'm pretty sure that's illegal."  
She blushed again as I teased her.  
I loved the color on her cheeks, "Well, if it's any consolation, I made it to the party."  
I lost it at her wide eyed look, and started laughing again.  
"You are something else, Gilbert."  
She smiled proudly, and I was pretty sure I'd just fallen in love.

Sometime later, the officers finally walked back over.  
"Alright you two, we've decided to let it slide this one time," officer 'friendly' told us, "Elena your record is clean. Try and keep it that way."

She nodded, and he looked over at me, "Mr. Salvatore….I suppose we'll be seeing you next weekend."  
I smirked, "More than likely."  
He shook his head as his partner unlocked our cuffs, "You kids get out of here."  
They didn't have to tell us twice. We jumped out of the car, and waved mockingly as they pulled out, and left.

Elena turned to me, "You need a ride home?"  
I looked at her. Every gorgeous inch of her.  
"Yeah…that would be great."  
She must have felt the same heat that I did, because her gaze lingered as well, "Some night, huh?"  
I smirked, "It's still young."

And with that, I pulled her too me, crashing our lips together.  
She wrapped her arms around me, and her fingers dove into my hair.  
My skin was on fire from her touch, and I'd swear that I was actually living for the first time.  
I was reluctant as she pulled away, and smiled up at me.

"Cop cars, man."  
I laughed, "Yeah…cop cars."

* * *

**The End!  
****Love it, hate it? Let me know!  
****Also, I have a few new stories that I'm going to start posting soon! But I promise, to those who follow it, Love in Shackles is still my priority! :)  
****Thanks again, and please review! :)**


End file.
